Flight of Fate
by OceanButterflyFlyAway
Summary: Max is going on the biggest field trip of Freshmen year. She's planning on chilling with her friends and sister while avoiding her personal creeper. She thought everything we be boring but fun. However she didn't know how wrong she was. AU. AH.


**My 2nd Maximum Ride FF! **

**I had this idea while I was watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. I sort of lightly/slightly based it of of that. Not really though. **

**Please be kind! Read and Review! Tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the places listed, The New York Post, the Empire State Building, iPods, the group names (which I based off of things) or the gate.**

* * *

Max's POV

_2 Weeks Ago_

"Okay, now attention all freshmen!" a booming male voice yelled trying to get 550 kid's attention. I looked up and sighed. It was Mr. Vinkowski, great. My _favorite_ teacher, * if you didn't notice the sarcasm you are one of the few with TASS * and now the _best _chaperone in the world!

"I, Mr. Vinkowski, am going to be head of the freshmen field trips. Each of you will be assigned to one of five cities. There will be 110 of you in each city. Remember this is not a vacation. This is an actual study trip. You will have to learn as much about the city as you can in 31 days. While you are all staying in a boarding house/ hotel, you will be expected to do assignments for various classes and in addition participate in various activities. However you will have some free time and be allowed to walk around the city," he said, a bit grudgingly at that last part. Every freshman perked up at the thought of free time. Even I was kind of excited, and even though he said it wasn't a vacation it kinda was. Our school was 3 in the nation so we worked really hard regularly. However most of us even took part in after school sports, teams or clubs, and ever one of them placed in the nationals. We all did this so that the prize money and some of the grants we get could go towards charity and our annual school trip. This year since every team/club/sport placed in the top 3 during the nationals and our school placed top in the nation in academics we got to go on a super trip! Instead of going to 5 amusement parks this time each grade was going to different cities.

I heard from Emily, the senior on the diving team with me, that the seniors in the Sun group are going to Los Angeles, CA; Cloud to Honolulu, HI; Twister is heading to Memphis, TN; Rain is flying down to Miami, FL; and Storm is going to Phoenix, AZ. According to Josh, a junior in the yearbook committee with me, the juniors in the Alpha group are flying to Boulder, CO; Delta to Chicago, IL; Phi is going up to Richmond, CA; Zeta is flying down to Ann Arbor, MI; and Sigma is heading to Louisville, KY. I heard from Kevin, my favorite sophomore, that's always stealing my food, that from his grade in the Flame group were going to Atlanta, GA; Mist to Philadelphia, PA; Lightening to Portland, OR; Ice to Houston, TX; and Wind to Anaheim CA. Every grade had one group staying in California because some parents were a little concerned with their children leaving the state. I'm glad my mom isn't one of them.

"Ok. Since the seniors, juniors and sophomores have already split into their groups, I'll call your groups and your city. The Mars group is going to Baltimore, MD. The Moon group is heading to Newark, NJ. The Venus group is flying to Seattle WA. The Mercury group is heading to Seattle, WA. Jupiter group, you're heading to San Francisco, CA. The lists of people in each group are posted on the bulletin board along with your packing lists. And remember, no switching," he said glaring at all of us. I rolled my eyes, no of us would change anyway; all the places listed were pretty cool.

Mr. V continued to talk about safety and rules but I ignored him and slowly slid towards the door. My best friend J.J saw me move from my seat in the back and followed me out. We found a slightly open door and sneaked out.

"J.J are you sneaking out? Shame on you," I said in mock disapproval when we got into the hallway. "I'm sorry Ms. Ride. I should be a better person and follow your example," she said grinning at me. J.J's real name is actually Jennifer Joy but she thinks that it's the weirdest thing in the world so she nicknamed herself. She has pale blonde hair with sky blue eyes. She's also really pale and skinny.

We laughed at ourselves and walked to the board. "Let's see, let's see" I muttered, freshmen…. found it! Ok now…..I'm in…..group…..Moon!" I said excitedly. New Jersey was as far from California as I could get on this trip. "Me too! Oh Ella, Ricky and Trey are too" she said jumping up and down. I got super excited my sister and my 3 best friends in the same group! Yes! I quickly scanned over list to see if any of my other friends were on the list. Karina, Lance, Trainer, Terry and…Sam.

I groaned. "What" J.J asked.

"Sam. He's in our group" I shivered. He's such a creep and a jerk.

"Aw. Sorry Max. I know how much you hate the creep. But you could always remind him of last time," she grinned evilly.

"Yeah" I said remembering the last time the brunette tried to put his hand on my shoulder. "You're right I'll just deck him again" I smirked.

We laughed; his face was red for a week; I think it made with look like a christmas tree with his green eyes. I grabbed 9 lists and started walking to my locker. J.J ran up and grabbed my wrist, "Hurry Max! I heard the auditorium door open! We gotta run!" My eyes grew wide, this was the 9th time this week we skipped an assembly; if we got caught we could get Repention. Repention was like detention times 7. You had to stay for 2 hours after school, spend another hour cleaning the halls, then report for office help for 2 weeks and then write a 20-page essay on how what we did was wrong and how we won't ever do it again. It sucked.

We sprinted down the hall slipped on our hats and changed our hairstyles. After that we ran into the bathroom and hid for 4 minutes. Once our 4 minutes were up we walked out of the bathroom and to our classroom. We walked through the door and saw everyone sitting on desks. "You ditched again didn't you," my sister said smirking at us. "Well, after our locations were announced I found no point in staying. It's not like you payed attention Ella," I smirked back at the brunette. "I did pay attention and that's how I knew to sign us up for our rooms" she said her smirk growing.

"Well I grabbed our lists and saw who's on our trip. Now who's smart little sister?"

"I'm only 9 months younger than you!"

"I'm still older and more awesome. So ha!"

Ella was about to give a retort when Trey interrupted, "So who's in what group?" "You, Ricky, Lance, Trainer, Karina, Terry, Ella, J.J and I are in the Moon group!" I said excitedly. Everyone I called came closer. "Moon group means…"Karina trailed off. "We're going to NEW JERSEY!" we all yelled.

* * *

_Present Day_

Max's POV

"Do you have everything," mom, Valencia Martinez, asked Ella and I for the 9th time. Mom really looks like Ella. I've always been a little jealous of that. I guess it's because I'm tall with blonde hair and Ella and Mom are more average height with brown hair. We both have dark brown eyes though.  
"Yes mom" we chorused. She smiled and shook her head at us. "Call me when you get to the hotel. Stick together. Be careful. Don't talk to strangers. Max, don't beat anyone up. Ella, make sure to keep her out of trouble" she said smiling at us. "Usually someone would tell the older sibling to keep the younger one out of trouble" Ella smiled hugging our mom. "Yeah, well I can't help it if trouble likes to stalk me" I said hugging both of them. "Max! Ella! C'mon we'll be late! Sorry Dr.M!" J.J called to us. We waved good-bye to mom and ran towards J.J.

3rd Person

Max, Ella and J.J ran towards their friends. "C'mon we have to hurry" Ricky said. The whole group turned and ran towards the escalators through the giant throng of people.

As the group ran through the crowd everyone got separated. However they all knew where they we're going, or almost all of them.

Max ran to catch up but in her hurry she crashed into a girl. They collided and their tickets, books and phones scattered on the floor. Max quickly gathered her books and phone and as she was reaching for her ticket she heard, "C'mon Max! We're leaving soon!" She hurried some more and grabbed a ticket off the ground. She muttered a quick apology and ran towards the voice.

As she was running Max saw a quick glimpse of pink. 'Ella's coat!' she thought. She quickly went in the same direction as the pink and found herself at the gate. She sighed in relief and looked around. She couldn't see anyone and looked down at the ticket in her hand. 'It says Gate 37,' she thought. She shrugged and walked to the gate agents.

Max's POV

I handed the agents my ticket and smiled. "Thank you for flying with us Ms.-" the agent said before I interrupted. "Call me Max. My mom just put that down because that's what my dad decided, but everyone calls me Max" I smiled. She looked slightly shocked by my friendliness. What? I can be friendly too! Occasionally. When people don't piss me off.

She snapped out of her slightly stunned state, "Well then Max, have a nice flight!" I smiled and took the tick stub and ran to my seat. I looked around but I couldn't see J.J, Ella or anyone else. I guess we weren't sitting next to each other.

I saw that no one was sitting next to me by the window so I switched seats. I got comfortable and pulled out my phone and iPod. I turned off my phone and put my earphones in and set my iPod on shuffle. The flight attendant came up to the front and I turned up the volume, tuning them out. I settled down and watched us as we took off. Once I saw we were all the way off the ground I closed my eyes. Better get some sleep, I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I jolted up my eyes wide. I looked around and noticed I was on the plane. Turning to the person who shook me awake I saw it was a flight attendant. "Miss, the plane has landed you have to get off" she said kindly. When my brain registered what she said, I quickly grabbed my backpack and stepped into the aisle. "Thank you!" I yelled as I ran to the airport. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"Maybe they went and got food," I said to myself. I tried to sound convincing but I had a weird feeling. I pondered what it could be before I chalked it up to hunger. I quickly scanned the area for a spot to wait where they could see me when the came back. Seeing an open spot by the bathroom but still close to the desk, and quickly took it. I looked down at my iPod and saw I was losing power so I shut it off. I guess I could charge it with the charger in my bag when we got to the hotel.

Still bored I looked around the area next to me. Seeing a newspaper I shrugged and grabbed it. I figured it was better than nothing. I scanned the articles when something caught my eye. It couldn't be. I read it again. It definitely said Manhattan. That can't be right. I looked at the front of the paper, it said: _The New York Post_. Oh. My. Flipping. Freaking. God. It couldn't be could it? I looked around and searched for a window.

There it was across the room. I ran to it. It couldn't be! I looked out and saw a giant city with tons of cars and then I saw it. The Empire State Building. Oh. My. Flipping. Freaking. God. I was in New York. This is not good. Not good at all.

* * *

**What will Max do? How will she get back? Will she get back? Why hasn't anyone noticed she's not with them? Will Max get mugged?.**

**A/N: TASS is not a real disease. It stands for Temporary Anti-Sarcasm Syndrome**

**Who knows! Well I do but...whatever! Anything can happen in New York. **

** How did I do? Please Review!**


End file.
